Turnabout at Sea part 1
by SkidClanks
Summary: Welcome to the world of Skid Fallborough: Ace Attorney. With his legal aide Phoenix Wright, Skid takes on one of the toughest cases in his 10 year career. In this particular case a young lifeguard was murdered at her post on Riptide Beach.


Setting: The story takes places 2 months after the end of Phoenix Wright 3. spoilers Phoenix has quit being a lawyerend spoilers and is now sort of a legal aide to a veteran defense attorney named Skid Fallborough. Maya is also along for the ride as well. Fallborough and Wright have known each other for a good amount of time. Since Mia is dead Wright decided to help the only other famous defense attorney he was close to, Skid Fallborough.

Format: The story is written in the normal PW style. To my greatest efforts I try to make the original PW characters sound like they do in the game.

Characters appearing in this case(old and new):

Skid Fallborough: A veteran defense attorney of 35. Friend of Phoenix.

Phoenix Wright: Former attorney but now a legal aide to Skid.

Maya Fey: Spirit medium and Phoenix's assistant. Watches Skid's trials from the audience.

Sandy Shorze: The 17 year old defendant of this case. She is a lifegaurd at Riptide Beach where the murder took place.

Mona Laught: The victim. Known for her massive complaining and also a lifegaurd. Age 16.

Charles Bagwelth: A witness and owner of Riptide beach. Age 52.

Cameron Cordder: A classic male lifegaurd and also a witness. Age 18.

Winston Payne: An experienced prosecutor but he usually has a hard time getting his point across.

TURNABOUT AT SEA

Monday, July 19th District Court waiting lobby

Skid: Do you smell that Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: It wasn't me! I swear!

Maya: Nick!

Skid: It's the smell of victory.

Phoenix: For someone who has the whole town against their client, you're awfully confident.

Skid: (Smooth Wright…the defendant is right next to you.)

Sandy: Is that true Mr. Fallborough?

Phoenix: Of course it-

Maya: No! Nick was kidding. You have nothing to worry about Sandy. Trust us.

Sandy: Thank you Maya

Maya: I know how hard it is to take the defendant stand but you have to be brave!

Sandy: O-Okay but…Mona…I can't believe she's…

Skid: Alright enough already. No more moping. The trial is about to begin.

Maya: Good luck Sandy! I'll be cheering from the audience! And Nick will be helping Skid from the sidelines. Right?

Phoenix: Y-yeah of course.

Sandy: Thanks a lot guys…

Skid: Alright everyone let's move out. And like Maya said Sandy you have nothing to fear. This trial will be a snap.

Monday, July 19th District Courtroom number 3

Judge: Court is now in session for the case of state versus Sandy Shorze. Assuming both sides are ready will the prosecution reveal its opening statement?

Payne: Yes your Honor. Today the prosecution will prove that Miss Shorze was the only one who could have murdered her fellow lifeguard Miss Laught.

Judge: Please call your first witness Mr. Payne.

Payne: The prosecution calls the defendant herself.

Skid: …!

Judge: Now Miss Shorze please testify as to your relationship with the victim.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: How I knew her

Sandy: Mona and I…were co-workers.

Sandy: We worked nights together.

Sandy: The beach closes at 10:00 and our shift starts at 6:00

Sandy: Other then at work…I've never talked to her!

Payne: According to the most recent autopsy report the victim was killed at

9:45 PM.

Judge: Hmm that casts heavy suspicion on the defendant

Payne: Precisely why she was arrested your Honor. That and the fact that the two were alone at the beach from 9:00 to 9:30.

Judge: Why is this? There were no civilians?

Payne: No your Honor. On the day of the crime there was a massive oil spill. The beach was closed off for the entire day. However workers were able to finish cleaning the oil by 9:00.

Judge: I see. And the cause of death?

Payne: She was drowned.

Judge: The court accepts the autopsy report into evidence.

Autopsy report added to the court record

Mona's autopsy report

Cause of death was a forced drowning. Time of death was 9:45 PM.

Judge: Now Mr. Fallborough how would you like to proceed?

Skid: ….

Phoenix: Well?

Skid: It seems rather pointless to cross examine my own client. (Although her testimony was pretty shaky)

Phoenix: Well you never know what information you might find if you press hard enough.

Skid: …? (What brought that on, Wright?)

Judge: Has the defense reached its decision?

Skid: …I'd like to cross examine.

Sandy: W-what?! But I'm YOUR client!

Skid: I repeat. I'd like to cross examine.

Sandy: …!

Judge: Very well proceed.

Payne: Eh hee hee hee

Skid: (You'd better be sure about this Wright.)

CROSS EXAMINATION: How I knew her

Sandy: Mona and I…were co-workers.

Skid: HOLD IT!

Skid: You are both lifeguards at Riptide beach correct?

Sandy: Yes that's right.

Skid: Very well continue.

Sandy: We worked nights together.

Skid: HOLD IT!

Skid: Don't you get frightened?

Sandy: Not normally…but after what just happened last night…I don't think I can ever work at night again.

Skid: (She's referring to the murder…)

Sandy: The beach closes at 10:00 and our shift starts at 6:00

Skid: HOLD IT!

Skid: Do people really go to the beach that late?

Sandy: You'd be surprised how many people we get. Couples mostly.

Skid:…I see.

Sandy: Other then at work…I've never talked to her!

Skid: HOLD IT!

Skid: Not once?

Sandy: Well she may have called to check the work schedule…but that's it! We weren't friends!

Skid: Hmm…so you claim you weren't close with the victim?

Sandy: Yes! I hardly knew anything about her! I have no motive here!

Judge: The defendant brings up a strong point.

Payne: She lies your Honor! The prosecution will now provide a witness who not only can provide a motive but further prove that Miss Shorze was the only one who could have killed the victim.

Judge: Very well. Summon this decisive witness.

Skid: (He must be bluffing. Such a witness is impossible)

Payne: The prosecution calls Charles Bagwelth to the stand!

Payne: Name and occupation.

Bagwelth: Charles Bagwelth! Owner of Riptide beach!

Payne: You discovered the body correct?

Bagwelth: Yes my good man!

Payne: And you also found our strange piece of evidence?

Bagwelth: Ah yes! The evidence I found in the victim's coat pocket.

Skid: The gloves correct?

Judge: Yes yes. The gloves. Accepted into evidence.

Gloves added to the court record

Rubber gloves

A small pair of medical gloves found within the victim's coat pocket.

End of turnabout at sea part 1.


End file.
